


Delectable

by Arashiangel



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashiangel/pseuds/Arashiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eating habits of Baron's adopted prince prove terribly distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delectable

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Mintsui and Garnet Eyes for all the headcanons and inspiration that went into this and everything that's coming later!

Kain strongly suspected that the moon-pale youth knew what he was doing, but damned if he could say anything about it.  
  
Cecil had always been a bit of a sensualist, though not in the sexual meaning of the word, at least to the dragoon-in-training’s knowledge.  The adopted prince favored silk clothing for his sensitive skin.  His touch lingered over the plants in the royal gardens, taking in the texture of the leaves and petals along with the heady aroma of exotic flowers from far-flung lands.  When he listened to the bards play, his skin seemed to shiver with vibrations in the air Kain could only imagine.  The adopted prince seemed to feel everything a bit more than most.  And he frequently seemed to follow those sensations others missed, which left him seeming rather strange to those who didn’t know him as well as Kain or Rosa.  
  
It was the same when he ate.  When food was good, and it usually was for one of his station, he seemed to relish every bite.  Cecil had always been a slow eater.  Kain had thought it was simply because the thinner boy simply lacked much appetite.  These days, he was certain Cecil was drawing out the experience, perhaps unconsciously.  
  
And so it was today.  Rosa had requested servings of Baronian creme from the castle kitchen as a surprise.  And now, on a bright summer day, seated beneath the tree where they had spent so many days of their childhood climbing, they were celebrating the impending beginning of Cecil’s training as a knight now that he had entered his majority.  Kain felt the manner of the celebration was perhaps a touch childish, but he would never refuse Rosa’s eager request to sit and eat with them and despite his oh-so adult tastes, the treat the royal chefs prepared was delicious.    
  
Kain was practically shoveling it into his mouth at first before Rosa’s bemused eyes slowed his pace to something more dignified.  Still he was more than halfway through his serving when he glanced over to see Cecil still enjoying his first spoonful.  And the sight nearly had the older teen choking on his last bite.  
  
Cecil still had the spoon in his mouth, slowly drawing it out between closed blue-tinged lips.  His half-lidded eyes seemed lost in another world as he eased the utensil out at an agonizing pace, leaving his lower lip moist and glistening in the summer sunlight.  Kain gawked at the sight…and the sound.  However faint it may have been, he was absolutely certain he had heard a quiet moan resonate from that smooth moon-pale throat.  
  
As soon as the spoon was out, Cecil seemed to snap back into complete lucidness.  Those wet lips widened in a bright smile as his eyes lit up.  “This is very delicious, Rosa!  Thank you so much for this!” he said with that soft, gentle voice that Kain was no longer certain he could hear the same way again after that hint of what it sounded like when drunk with pleasure.  The dragoon had nearly convinced himself that it was just an odd fluke, perhaps half-imagined on his part, when Cecil gracefully and delicately took another modest portion of creme with his spoon, as if he were rationing it out, and placed it, creme-side-down, within his mouth.  
  
That glimpse of a blueish tongue rising to meet the spoon’s head within the cavern of Cecil’s mouth lodged itself in Kain’s mind before the lips shut once more.  As the adopted prince’s eyes half-closed again, a slender hand shifted the spoon’s handle, playing the head against the unseen ministrations of that wanton mouth.  And again, that sound.  Kain thought it was almost a purr.  
  
Kain was utterly lost in the sight.  He wondered if his friend knew what he looked like, or even what he was doing.  Surely not, as prudish as the younger man could be.  Cecil would be aghast with shame to know what it looked like to Kain.  The dragoon was reasonably sure of that at least.  Or he had been.  But now…  
  
He almost managed to break his gaze away from the spectacle when Cecil’s hand slipped, perhaps a bit too lost in the taste and texture of the treat.  And Kain’s eyes widened at the sight. Cecil let out a startled gasp as a small dollop of creme splattered upon the edge of his full lips and trailed stickily down his chin, pearly streaks upon marble-white skin.  The prince’s eyes were wide with surprise, his cheeks flushing pale blue as he brought smooth, delicate fingers to his face.  “Please forgive me,” he said with barely suppressed laughter ringing in his voice.  “I’ve made quite a mess, I’m afraid.”  The only thing in his eyes at that moment was innocent, simple joy with just a hint of embarrassment.  
  
 _Heavens, he really doesn’t know what he’s doing_ , Kain realized.  He also became aware of a sharp, stiffening sensation below, strong to the point of being painful, and slowly drew his saucer over his lap to cast it in as much shadow as he could.  He had almost pulled his gaze away, as he realized with terror that Rosa might have seen how he had reacted to Cecil’s unwitting performance.  But his eyes lingered a moment longer as the prince gently scraped the errant creme from his chin with one graceful finger and ran it across those beautiful lips, his tongue parting them only enough for the tip to lap up that exquisite sweet coating the length of his digits.  
  
That sharp pain pulled Kain’s gaze away, now fully aware that he had best turn his attention to something else before he needed a change of breeches.  And his heart nearly stopped as his eyes briefly met Rosa’s.  It was only an instant, but he had enough time to wonder at all the things she may have seen in him in the past few moments.  He had enough time to wonder if she would be appalled at the sight of his arousal if he had failed to hide it in time.    
  
Instead, he could see only that her face was flushed red, probably as much as his own, her mouth half hanging open in…shock?  There was only a hint of embarrassment in her eyes, but that seemed to show only when they met his own.  But the damnedest thing…the thing that would leave Kain wondering about a great many things for a great many nights…was that her eyes went back to Cecil while Kain kept his determinedly trained upon his own plate.  He finished the rest of his serving in silence, trying to ignore Cecil’s vocalizations, trying not to catch glimpses of either of his friends through the corner of his eyes, and trying very hard to think of the frigid cold of the mountaintops surrounding the valley of Baron.    
  
Even after assaulting his mind with visions of frozen peaks and thoughts of biting cold wind, he had to remain seated as the others finished and rose to return to the castle.  “Both of you should go on ahead.  I…would like to meditate for a while.” he managed, his voice half-choked.  It wasn’t exactly a lie though.  He was trying to manage tranquility of a sort at the moment.  
  
"If you wish," Cecil replied happily, ever trusting.  "But please don’t be long, we’ll be having a feast tonight, and soon we’ll be short on free time to share together such as this."  
  
"I’ll be there, I promise."  Kain said through a pained smile.  
  
Rosa tilted her head, considering the seated man carefully before asking as sweetly as she could, “Would you like me to take your saucer back to the kitchen, _Kain_?”  
  
 _She knew._   Kain wasn’t sure he managed to hide his horror.  Cecil hadn’t seemed to notice, but that playful glimmer in Rosa’s eyes…oh she was going to pay.  Somehow.  He coughed, his voice strained as he answered, “Oh, that’s alright.  I…need to stop by there anyway.  To thank the chefs for such fine work.”  His teeth were gritted at the end, his irritation and discomfort now peeking through his eyes.  Rosa merely bowed her head and offered a knowing glance downward before turning back to the castle with Cecil, both waving farewells as always.  Now he knew she knew he knew.  _Damnation._  
  
Kain was eventually able to put his body at ease, but thoughts about just how innocent Cecil was and how innocent Rosa wasn’t did not make that any easier.  Still, as he strode stiff-legged back to the castle under the descending sun, he was sure such a thing wouldn’t happen again.  At least not before he could fully process exactly what he made of these new revelations about his friends.  
  
And so Kain was sorely tempted to throw Rosa into the moat when he discovered that she had requested a special dessert for the three to share after the feast: Eclairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an exercise to loosen up before starting on more serious FF IV/Baron Trio fics, I found myself wanting to involve Cecil's unusual lips, and this is the shameless result. Any and all critique is welcome! I need to get sharpened before taking on the Big Fic. :)
> 
> (yes, Baronian creme is pretty much Bavarian cream)


End file.
